


Wolf Pack Wedding Party

by ElvenAvari



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Drabble, Jakeward, M/M, Male Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-28
Updated: 2015-01-28
Packaged: 2018-03-09 12:15:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3249311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElvenAvari/pseuds/ElvenAvari
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The wolves decide Jacob needs some...presents.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wolf Pack Wedding Party

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Party (wedding)

“C’mon Jake!” Seth exclaimed tugging at Jacob’s arm.   
  
Jacob sighed and let himself be pulled along by the younger wolf. “Seth, why are you even pushing this? You know the rest of the pack hates the fact I’m marrying Edward.”   
  
“We came to a compromise.”   
  
“What compromise?”   
  
“You’ll see!” Seth insisted.   
  
“No, tell me now.” Seth bit his lip, glanced at Sam’s house looking unsure. _Seth_ …” Jacob’s voice held a warning tone.   
  
Seth’s shoulder’s dropped in defeat. “Okay, okay, but I’m not telling you everything! The guys agreed to throw you a party if there was no limit on the gifts they could get you.”   
  
Jacob’s eyes widened and he groaned hitting his forehead. “Aw man Seth!”   
  
“What?” Seth questioned blinking innocently. Jacob stared at him. That innocence was one of the reasons he loved Seth so much. How he had kept it being in the pack with Paul, Colin and Brady… he never knew.   
  
“Nothing,” Jacob sighed. “Let’s go get this over with.”   
  
Thirty minutes later Jacob found himself sitting on the couch with presents piled all around him. He was very weary of knowing what the pack had gotten him… he knew there would be some very dirty gifts.   
  
“Here Jake! Open mine first!” Seth insisted handing him a shiny silver bag. Jacob nodded and raised an eyebrow when he felt how light it was. Seth just grinned.   
  
Jacob opened the gift and his mouth dropped open. Seth, his _innocent_ Seth, had gotten him a blindfold and handcuffs! “How the hell did you…? Good God… if you got me this I can only imagine what’s in these others…”   
  
The rest of the pack laughed. “And we totally expect them to be put to full use! We’ll see the next time you phase!” Quil teased.   
  
Jacob only blushed as he pulled a vibrating dildo from the next bag. Oh… Edward would have way too much fun with this.


End file.
